Last Of The Line
by dancinghurtsmybrain
Summary: Light and L both meet someone from L's past. Yet, them simply meeting will lead the new Kira on a search and destroy mission. Nathan's life will never be the same again. And what does he know about L's past that should be kept secret? WARNING: Rape/yaoi


**Chapter One**

The campus was swarmed with students, all gathered around to see the new, enigmatic, late entrant. "Stop fidgeting Ryuzaki, you're lucky their not paying attention to you and the handcuffs." Light stated as he attempted to read, yet the detective that crouched beside him on the bench insisted on moving around, as if uncomfortable.

"Come on Light-kun, you can't tell me you can think with this many people breaking your concentration." L suddenly jumped off the seat and attempted to break through the crowd, dragging Light with him. "There's a sixty two percent chance that it's a donut effect, hollowing out in the middle. If we manage to get there, we'll be able to breathe and see who this fuss is all about."

Just as the brown haired male was about to protest, they entered the predicted clearing, containing one, obsidian haired male. Seeming totally oblivious to the world around him, he sat, cross legged on a bench reading a book. He had glasses perched upon his face as if he didn't really need them.

As the dark haired detective stepped up to him, the newbie smirked. "I hope you've realised you're still chained to your friend, who looks quite aggravated." The boy never even looked up from his book to make this statement, which aroused the detective's curious instincts. Closing the book and resting it on his lap, the male looked up at L, "So you two are the ones who achieved a hundred percent in the entrance exams? I hope that isn't the price of being brilliant." He nodded at the chain that bound Light and L together, "Otherwise you're going to need another set."

_Great, another L. _Light internally groaned. As the glint of the sun left the other boy's glasses, Yagami realised he recognised the boy. "Nathan Wakahisa, I am honoured to meet you, your father made a bold move in the Kira case." Of course, this boy was the only child of the great Lieutenant Wakahisa, the only man to expose his face and name to the Kira and not be killed.

The two shook hands before L stepped in, "You look much like your father, yet your intelligence is definitely that of your mother's." The detective then started circling the boy, as if levelling him up. "Your combat skills are that of your father's. Still into your sugar?" Ryuzaki then reached into the boy's jeans pocket, only to pull out a bag of jelly beans, which L hastily opened and scoffed.

Shaking his head, Light looked to the ground like a shamed parent of an outcast child, apologizing. Nathan just granted him a calm smile, claiming he once knew Ryuzaki and would forgive him anything, a strange occurrence, as Light had apparently been L's first friend.

Bored, the crowd had dissipated long before the introductions, so the three of the managed to have a small conversation that went nowhere in Light's eyes. It went like, "Huh, it's funny how we're all connected to the Kira case somehow, are super geniuses, like sweets (for the most part) are competitive and all know each other. Odd… Very odd…"

At the end of the college day the group split, Light and L taking a limousine driven by Watari and Nathan going home by foot.

The recently warm weather had started to turn cold, storm clouds growing overhead. There was a looming inevitability that it would rain before Nathan reached his house, forgetful, the boy had left his jacket at home.

In order to avoid too much time outside, Nathan took a well known shortcut he was keen on. "Excuse me?" Called a man's voice from behind him. The teenager swivelled around to see a man with black-blue hair and perilous grey eyes. "I'm looking for Nathan Wakahisa or Light Yagami. I have some information on the Kira case their fathers are working on."

Suspicious, the darker haired male enquired, "And what information would that be." Swiftly repelled with the man saying it was only for the boys he wanted to talk to. Worriedly, Nathan looked around to see no one was in the wide, usually-busy alleyway. Despite his better knowledge, the teenager shuffled forwards and whispered, "What if I were to say you'd found one of them? Hypothetically speaking."

A menacing smirk crept across the man's face, "I'd do this." Suddenly, he grabbed the boy's wrists and handcuffed them. Throwing the boy to the floor, he then knelt over him, both knees either side of the boy's waist.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Asked Nathan in an attempt to sound threatening, yet it left his lips as a whimper.

The man then gagged the boy with a piece of cloth he had retrieved from his pocket. "I am the new Kira, and your father must pay for trying to humiliate his new god. An eye for an eye my, pretty, friend. And I'm so lucky you're cute, it makes it easier all round."

Registering what the man was saying, Nathan bucked in attempt to throw the man off of his legs. Yet this only made the man more determined to stay put. He placed a cold hand on the boy's face, brushing away his soft ebony hair. "Now now, conserve that energy for the game, it's no use using it to try and escape." The man leant in, "That's impossible, if you want your little panda friend and Light to remain untarnished."

Nathan looked up at the male, tears of fury filling his chocolate coloured eyes. "I thought not." The man whispered, grinning. Carefully undoing the boy's tie, he sniffed it and the scent of sandalwood filled his nose. After watching this boy for a while, he knew the boy's favourite scent was that of incense sticks, and used them to excess. So it was no surprise the aroma had seeped into his clothes.

Tossing the red piece of designer fabric aside, he could sense the now frightened gaze of the boy. The fear fuelled something within him. Sliding his hand up under the boy's shirt, he could feel the soft, yet slightly toned abs of the boy, which were rising and falling quickly with each breath the boy took.

He felt smooth flesh beneath his hand, and softly ran his fingers over it, simply enjoying it. Then, he ferociously tore the black shirt, making sure he ruined it. He wanted this boy to run home, floods of tears. He wanted this boy to feel humiliated. He wanted this boy to tell his father it was the Kira.

The boy sobbed as this happened, squeezing his tearful eyes shut. Nathan wished he was anywhere but here. He wished the Kira had decided to kill him, not torment him and torture his family.

Upon sight of that smooth, pale, flesh he had felt, the man withheld a gasp. Leaning in he gently touched it with his lips, making the boy buck again. Kira then planted small kisses going up before he met a nipple, hard with the cold, unless… No, he couldn't be involuntarily aroused yet.

Taking the boy's nipple in his lips he started massaging it with his tongue, slightly grating it with his teeth. This released the groan he was waiting for from the boy. His kisses then travelled down to the navel, where he slid his tongue in. The boy tasted so good! Yet Nathan still fidgeted as if trying to escape.

_Get your dirty tongue off me! _The boy wanted to scream, but even if he did it would just be muffled due to the horrid tasting fabric that filled his mouth. His mind was foggy and muscles seemed more sluggish than usual. Normally, Nathan would be able to kick this man off and run to someone, anyone who could help him.

Suddenly, he felt fingernails slightly grate against his skin as they clutched the boy's jean's waistband. With one tug, the boy felt the button snap off and the zip open in the wrong place, breaking it. A hand then stroked his soft white boxers.

The man smiled as he found the parcel, a present wrapped in white fabric. A present for the Kira. Like a child trying to tell what it was, he grabbed the present, massaging it through the clothing. He was secretly warning himself not to go too fast, to savour every minute of it.

Another muffled whimper slithered from the boy's lips and through the drugged gag. The rain finally started to fall, making the man smile, the boy was topless and going to be trouser-less.

The freezing droplets of rain fell on Nathan's skin and pierced him like daggers, wincing every time one violated his skin.

The man sat watching the boy squirm, and his pale skin redden slightly.

Finally, the new Kira could take no more. Taking a switchblade from his pocket, the Kira sliced the boxers, revealing the prize. With out restraint, he tossed the blade away and grabbed the eighteen year-old's penis. Licking the non-erect tip, he made the boy squirm more and his breath quiver.

Taking the tip just into his lips, he ran it along the front of his teeth, making the boy buck and shake again, unconsciously this time. Satisfied with the amount he had taunted the boy, the man pulled off the remainders of the boy's clothes.

Taking hold of Nathan's thighs, the man pushed them up revealing the boy's tight anus. Resting the teen's legs on each shoulder, he unzippered his own trousers and took out his own penis. Pressing it against the entrance, he listened out for the boys whimpers of fear.

Roughly, the man forced himself into the boy, who screamed through the gag. A warm liquid the man knew was not yet semen met his penis. He had torn the boy, yet it felt so good to the Kira. And he had to make Lieutenant Wakahisa pay. So, he thrust in and out, knowing he didn't fully fit in the boy.

_Pl-please! OH GOD HELP ME!! PLEASE! _Nathan wished he could cry it out so that everyone for mile around could hear his pain and come to his rescue. He was filled with a burning liquid, and he knew what from. He had felt the tear.

For the Kira, it was all over too quickly, but the longer he went on the risk the young Wakahisa would get over it. Pulling himself out, blood and his semen followed. Dropping the boy's legs, the Kira tucked himself in. He unlocked the handcuffs, grabbed the pocket knife and cut the gag.

Stroking the boys face as he did so, Nathan made a grab for the blade, yet his muscles were still clammy, so the Kira easily pulled his hand away and sliced the boy's face from his ear down to his chin. Furious, the Kira grabbed the boy's throat, "You will now pay for that, more than you're virginity." The Kira then stood, forcefully kicked the boy and grabbed something from his pocket.

The Kira held a lined piece of crumpled paper and a pen, he then wrote, _Nathan Wakahisa heart attack two minutes. _"Get dressed." He ordered the boy, who timidly did as he was told. On the second minute, just as Nathan timidly scooped up his bag, the Kira held his breath, awaiting the boy to fall to the ground.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

"RYUK, GIVE ME HIS NAME!" The Kira ordered the phantom that hovered over his shoulder. The creature denied it's 'master.' Making the man furious.

_Run… RUN! _Was the only thought that was in he broken boy's head. Slowly he backed away, if he could reach the street ahead and he'd be safe. Spinning around the boy pelted down the alleyway, tie holding his trousers together and torn shirt waving in the breeze.

Reaching the end of the alleyway he sped a corner and landed on a busy street. Turning around he noticed the Kira watching him from a fair distance, apparently unfazed by the boy's escape.

Weaving through the crowd, away from the scene of the crime, many people noticed his destroyed and distraught appearance, yet doing nothing. For which Nathan was thankful.

Within minutes, the boy met the front gate of his large house. He was surprised by the fact his mother stood there, the emotion of terror in her eyes, holding a towel. Nathan's father wearing the look of concern, fear and anger.


End file.
